justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles in Just Cause 4
This article is a list of all known vehicles in Just Cause 4. Very few of the vehicles in have known names so far, so the article relies on descriptions and screenshots. This article will eventually be moved to Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles, similar to Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles. Aerodynamics One of the new vehicular features in Just Cause 4 is aerodynamics. Developers explained in some promotional interviews that different vehicles with different aerodynamical properties will be able to withstand wind and tornadoes more than others. Returning vehicles Previous Just Causes had a few vehicles that seemed to return, but they had different names and only resembled enough to count as spiritual successors. Examples: Pocumtuck Nomad, Mosca 125 Performance/Mosca 125 Rallye, the various MV types. Based on the trailers and gameplay videos so far, there can be no doubt that several vehicle models have been reused, but it's not yet known if they have the same names. Some vehicles might just closely resemble older vehicles and end up with different names. Ammunition Worthy of significant note is the fact that all Vehicle mounted weapons have limited ammunition. Approximate examples from videos: *A helicopter can have 20 missiles and 1000 heavy MG rounds. *The light tank has something around 300 main gun shells and 750 heavy MG rounds. Notes about the below lists *All known vehicle names (from gameplay videos) have bold text names. Note that these names are very likely going to be changed before game launch. *All descriptions should ideally be detailed enough to recognize the described vehicle from the gallery below. Please do not add duplicates into the list, as they are hard enough to tell apart with entries like "another sports car", or "another SUV". *Many of the names are taken from videos that show the new Supply drop menu. The menu shows a silhouette along with a name. These names often have words attached to the name, like "bus", "tractor" and so on, which might only appear in that listing and might not actually be the vehicles proper name. According to one of the official videos, there's a total of 104 vehicles available to be dropped. However, there are usually several unique versions of vehicles, so counting those, the number of vehicles in the game could be significantly bigger. Land vehicles Civilian cars and motorcycles *'Coyle Mambo' - Muscle car, similar in appearance to a Ford Mustang and the AMC Javelin with the rear end alike to the 1969 Dodge Charger. It has 'Coyle' written in chrome text on the rear, although it's unknown whether this is a model or manufacturer name. The "Deathstalker Scorpion DLC Pack" includes a muscle car. It may be the same one, meaning that this vehicle is DLC. *'Rico's custom Mambo S' - Version of the above. *'Rigged Coyle Mambo' - Is equipped with a bomb. *An SUV or hatchback that appears to be the Stria Kavala, with more polymer accessories and trim pieces. *'Kerner Serpente S' - Closely resembles the Kerner Serpente R. *'Rigged Serpente S' - Is equipped with a bomb. *Angular two-door SUV with vertical walls. *Pickup truck which has been identified as a Stria Toro also being sucked into the same tornado. It has also been seen in parking lots in another section of the trailer. It is radically face-lifted with a new bumper and window line. *Car closely resembling the Stria Gioco, first appearing on an inhabited bridge. *'Vagabundo Buggy' - Buggy that closely resembles the Urga Ogar 7 V8. *Sports bike which looks extremely similar to the MV402, although a frontal view is yet to confirm whether this is the MV402. *'Próspero Hunter Bike' - Motorcycle similar to the Pavouk U-15. *Snowmobile that could possibly be the same snowmobile that was cut from Just Cause 3 (see Cut game content from Just Cause 3). This vehicle has Armadillo written on its side. *'Priza Maradona Z' - Old fashioned off-road motorcycle. *'Prisa Hidalgo' - Closely resembles the Stria Infimo S, but has 4 front lights. It appears in both derelict and cleaner versions. *'Prisa Cúmbila' - Closely resembles the Stria Joia. *'Prisa Maradona Z' - Modern dirt bike that has the same design as the Geschwind V3000 but with a different paint job and no evidence of an Autostraad logo. *New sports car that appears similar in design to the Verdeleon 3 but with different headlights and frontal styling. It also appears to bear a Mugello logo. Reportedly it is the same vehicle as mentioned below. *'2019 Vistosa Supercar' - Sports car of sorts. *'Espinosa's Verdeleon' - Sports car of sorts. Probably belongs to someone important. *'Verdeleon Eco' - Looks identical to the above. *'Verdeleon Cinco' - High-end sports car. Possibly the same as above. Sounds like it has an electric engine(s). This might also be a newer model of the Verdeleon 3. *'Prisa Fresca' - Closely resembles the Stria Cucciola. *Another hatchback appearing identical to the Stria Carera Standard/Stria Carera G. *'Old Camper Van' - Old van looking identical to the '63 Autostraad Weltbus. *SUV that looks similar to a Gurgel Tocantins, but on a smaller body the size of a Weimaraner. It has a spare wheel on the hood. There's also a Black Hand version of this. *'Prisa Azor 3' - Small sporty hatchback with a racing kit. This car has a large spoiler, 3 externally mounted front lights, big front bumper attachment of sorts and an air intake on the roof. It resembles the Fukuda Tournament, and takes the appearance of a hill climb rally car. *'Prisa Rayo Sport' - New hatchback similar in size and shape to a Windhund 4, except it resembles a car almost like a Volkswagen Gol or Polo. *'69 Mugello Rafinati - Closely resembles the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. *'Mugello Quipozza G' - Closely resembles the Mugello Quipozza F. *'Rigged Quipozza G' - Is equipped with a bomb. *'Kerner Charmant lino' - Limousine. Civilian special-purpose vehicles *'Prisa Viajero bus' - Bus that resembles the Citispeed Eco 75. *'Alpinista Snowmobile'. *'Chupacabra' - Monster truck. *'Rigged Chupacabra' - Is equipped with a bomb. *At least three types of civilian Vehicle trailers. There is a closed box, a flatbed and a car transporter. *Truck for towing the above-mentioned semi-trailers. It looks very similar to the Autostraad Reisender 7, but there's "ARMADILLO" written on the front end. **It appears from one pre-launch gameplay video that it might not be possible to actually separate the trucks from the trailers. A truck has been called in from the Supply drop. The truck had arrived separately, but was then followed by a separate container that fell onto the rear of the truck and spawned a trailer, connected to the truck. Upon entering the truck, the vehicle name was Car trailer truck, indicating that the vehicle and trailer are a single unit. In addition to that, when reversing the truck, there was a bit of smoke from the trailer wheels. *'Bulldozer' / Wheel Loader - A big front loader with an odd design having the front wheels smaller than the rear wheels. The bucket is able to be raised and lowered by the player. Also very strangely, the vehicle has hydraulic stabilizing legs at the rear corners. *'Armadillo Montacargas' / Armadillo forklift - A different kind of front loader vehicle that has hydraulic stabilizing legs at all corners. It comes with a forklift attachment and the boom can be operated by the player. The vehicle's shape should allow the top half of the vehicle to rotate, but it doesn't seem to be possible in the pre-release videos. *'Articulated Crane' / Armadillo crane truck - 14-wheeled mobile crane truck with a crane usable by the player. It has the most wheels of any land vehicle in the Just Cause series by far, the previous most being only 8 wheels. *'Hurricane Chaser' / Storm Chaser / Stormchaser / Verdad 1 Stormchaser - Fast yellow truck resembling an airport fire truck. *'Ion CO' ? Stormchaser - The name is partly unreadable in the 1 video that has shown it in the Supply drop list. It looks identical to the above, but it has a small tower on it that shoots lightning. *'Cable cars' make a return at what appears to be some sort of military/Black Hand base. It's a long system with many destructible cars. *'Modelo 4 tractor' Roofless agricultural tractor. Details are unknown because it's concealed by crops and seen from a distance. *Truck that appears to be the Stria Obrero. *'Armadillo 9M' - Quarry truck, resembling the Nashorn 6100. *'Prisa Temerario ATV' - An ATV. *'Garland King Studios Van' - Modern van, resembling the Stria Switzo. *'Mugello Farina Trio' - F1 car. *'Calzada Ambulancia' - Ambulance. *'Forzudo armored van' - Closely resembles the Stadt-Tresor ST 8530. *'Banda Conveyor' - The silhouette looks like a tractor with some kind of a panel above it. It's likely an airport luggage loading vehicle. Military ground vehicles *'Vagabundo Buggy' / Weaponized Vagabungo - Armed buggy that resembles the Weaponized Urga Ogar. This is a DLC vehicle, included in the "Deathstalker Scorpion DLC Pack". *'Prospero Hunter bike' - Military motorcycle with canisters on the sides. *'Warrior Offroad' - MV-type armoured SUVs. It appears to be the most commonly used vehicle by the Black Hand and also comes in a pickup body style, although it's unknown whether these vehicles will have the same name. *'Cavalry' / Cavalry Armored Truck - MRAP-type 6-wheeled armored truck. It's a little smaller than the Urga Fura 570. It also appears to have a rebel/faction variant covered in graffiti or markings. This truck has an MG turret. *'Strongbox AFV' - APC similar to the CS Baltdjur. It has an automated MG turret that can likely be controlled by the driver. *Trains and railroads in Solís. *'Reptile AAV' - 6x6 APC that resembles the CS Baltdjur. *Angular two-door SUV with lots of externally mounted supplies. Has only been seen in rebel colors. It may be a version of the civilian SUV. *Treaded tanks: **'Prizefighter Tank' - Some light tank that in reality would count as a big infantry fighting vehicle. Resembles the Puma (IFV). Lifting this with the balloons makes it possibly stronger than an attack helicopter, but very hard to steer. Steering and propulsion can be done by setting the balloons to fly to where you're aiming. **'Pointman Scout Tank' Small light tank. In the game it's a medium tank. **'Warchief Assault Tank' - Some medium tank that resembles the Merkava Mark 4. This takes the role of a main battle tank. **'Birdhunter AA tank' / Falconer AA tank - A special version of one of the above, that has a turret similar to the Flakpanzer Gepard, but with 4 barrels. *'Próspero Longbow' / Longbow cannon truck - a Huge 6x6 truck with a giant cannon turret. This is probably the same turret as on the train. The turret will rotate and try to kill the player, but the vehicle blows up from only small arms fire. The cannon is thick enough (something like 500mm) to resemble a battleship gun, but is only as short as the truck. The player can control the turret from the driver's seat. It has a 290 ammunition limit. *'Próspero Hauler' - a Large 8x8 truck that looks like a Oshkosh M978 flatbed. Strangely, this truck has a flat rear, but it also has a connector for a semi-trailer. This is only visible in the top and rear view. Also, because the connector is further back then the most rear wheels, it should have poor handling when towing a heavy trailer. *Several types of military trailers: **Large trailer with a guard tower on it. **Big trailer with a set of 4 missile containers. The containers closely resemble Patriot missile launchers. **Trailer shaped like a bus/brick with a small revolving device on the roof (possibly an open-array radar unit.) **Large box trailer with open rear doors, exposing some type of red destructible object. Sea vehicles *Rico is seen riding something like a Stria PW 220 R-GT. *The Whaleshark appears to return, though the name is yet to be confirmed. *'Dondequiera Fanboat' - Boat with a flat bottom and a fan engine. (Pushes itself with an aircraft propeller.) There's 2 versions of it. *'Thunderbarge' - Some kind of patrol boat. *'Conquistador Warship' - Military ship similar to the Corvette. *'Stormwater Patrol Boat' - Patrol boat similar to the CS Powerrun 77. *'Daggershark Jetboat' - Less than half of the silhouette is seen in a video, so no info. *Some other unidentified ships and boats are seen in game art. *'Barco Roro Ferry' - Large boat of sorts. *'Spearhead transport' - Large amphibious landing ship with a ramp at the front. It has only been seen once and from a distance (see picture below), but it could be the largest controllable nautical craft in the Just Cause game series so far. It's comparable in size to La Honradez. It resembles a Lublin-class landing ship, but is a little smaller and unarmed. *'Mugello Pescespada SX' - Speedboat. *'Rigged Pescespada SX' - Is equipped with a bomb. Aerial vehicles Helicopters *'Utility Helicopter' - Civilian helicopter sharing its model with the Eubus Eagle. For some reason armed with missiles and machine guns. Reportedly it is now named Dracon 22LR (note name may change in beta or release). *'Dropzone Chopper' - Looks similar to the CS Comet, but is bigger. *'Firebrand Scout Chopper' - Attack helicopter similar in appearance to the AH-1 Cobra with it's long tail boom and landing skids instead of wheeled landing gear. It is similar to the Sivirkin 15 Havoc. *'Spectre Attack Heli' - Another attack helicopter this time looking almost identical to the CS Navajo but with a different cockpit canopy. *'Próspero Bloodhound' / BloodHound Seige Heli - Attack helicopter seen in game art and one of two gameplay videos that appears to be a Mi-24 Hind fuselage and cockpit with the coaxial rotors from a Kamov Ka-50/52 Crocodile/Black Shark. In the gameplay, it is seen using missiles. *'Próspero-Aero Sky Crane' / Prospero Sky Crane - Skycrane-like helicopters. It uses a magnet instead of a hook. *'Emsavion Float Heli' - Small helicopter on floats, possibly the Urga Racek. Fixed-wing aircraft *'Emsavion Thunderhead' / Prospaero Thunderhead / Thunderhead Bomber Jet - Twin-engine variable sweep wing fighter jet similar in appearance to the F-14 Tomcat and Panavia Tornado. It is currently armed with 60 "carpet bomb" and 1600 "machine gun" ammunition. *'Fellhawk Jet Fighter' - Fighter aircraft similar to an F-16 Fighting Falcon with a single engine and single vertical stabilizer setup, although it has different intakes and a cockpit almost reminiscent of a Sukhoi Su-27 or MiG-29. *'Skycastle cargo jet' - Closely resembles the U41 Ptakojester. *Single-engined seaplane that appears similar to the De Havilland Turbo Beaver and Otter aircraft. Interestingly it has the same registration seen on the Urga U17 Akrobat in Just Cause 3. *'Emsavion Cropduster' - Small twin-engined propeller aircraft that closely resembles the Urga U17 Akrobat, although strangely it does not seem to be equipped for agricultural use. In real life most agricultural aircraft are specially built single engine propeller designs. *'EM-979 Airliner' - a conventional commercial narrowbody airliner similar to the Aeroliner 474, taking design influences from the Airbus A321 and Irkut MC-21, with a cockpit resembling an upsized version of what's seen on the Mitsubishi MRJ. *'Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet' / Stealth Microfighter - Small armed jet with variable sweep wings. *'PA Microfighter' - Jet fighter that is presumably similar to the stealth Microjet, though lacking in stealth. It also has variable sweep wings. It's armed with a "machine gun" that has 1600 of ammunition. It can also perform an "AR scan". *Possible small private jet, styled plane with jets near the rear and a T-tail, similar in design to the Cassius 192, but not much can be seen from the distance from the camera it is. *In NerdCubed's second Just Cause 4 video, if one was to closely look at one of the airport hangars, one can see another unidentified aircraft resting in there. The only glimpses of it we see is its tail, which seems to resemble that of a DC-3. *A vehicle resembling the Stria Ghibli 3 is making a return, as seen in NerdCubed's third video on Just Cause 4. Whether it reuses the same name is yet to be determined. Others *Twin-rotor drone supposedly fired from a gun to protect some kind of Black Hand "Elite" soldiers. *Larger drone, this time about the size of a car or bigger but still with two rotors. *Smaller drones with their rotors in an almost vertical position, assuming they are rotors. *Microlight-type aircraft powered by a fan. *'Surveillance Airship' - Large motorized blimp. It can be controlled as a vehicle, but just like the Stria Switzo Propaganda, it has to be destroyed as a part of settlement completion. *Civilian version of the airship. Has only been seen once from a distance. *Trains and railroads in Solís. Gallery Land vehicles Front Loader.png|The Front Loader type construction vehicle. Just Cause 4 Vehicle resembling Stria Kavala.png|A vehicle similar to the Stria Kavala being sucked up by a tornado. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling Stria Toro.png|A Stria Toro being sucked up by a tornado. JC4 Black Hand AH-1 Cobra like Attack Helicopter and Mustang.png|A muscle car being lifted by the new balloon tethers. JC4 screenshot from trailer two different military cars.png|Two Black Hand vehicles including one similar to an Urga Ogar 7 V8. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling CS Baltdjur.png|An APC that is or is similar to the CS Baltdjur. Custom APC.png|The presumably custom APC/Armoured van type vehicle. Mugello Alike Bike.png|The motorbike that could possibly be an MV402. Mustang Type Car.png|The rear end of the muscle car. Mustang Front.png|The front end of the Muscle Car. Just Cause 4 motorbike resembling Pavouk U-15.png|The Pavouk U-15. Tornado and Cars.png|Cars in a parking lot being devastated by a tornado. JC4 screenshot from trailer Rico in some dune buggy.png|Another shot of the Urga Ogar 7 V8 alike buggy. JC4 trailer screenshot (snowmobile).png|The snowmobile. Beater Stria Infimo S.png|The beater-looking Stria Infimo S alike car. Black Hand Armoured Pickups.png|Two Black Hand armoured pickup trucks being sucked into a tornado. Bridge Settlement with Cars.png|The inhabited bridge structure this time with cars and a bus on it. Car Transporter.png|The tractor-trailer car transporter. Civilian Urga Ogar 7 V8.png|An Urga Ogar 7 V8-like buggy in a civilian paint scheme. Geshwind Like Bike.png|Close up of the civilian dirt bike. Geshwind Like Bike 2.png|The motorbike that looks similar to the Geschwind V3000. Just Cause 4 Sports Car.png|A new sports car. Just Cause 4 Train Blur.png|The train. Military Car with Balloon Grapples.png|Military car being lifted by balloon grapples. Mobile Crane Truck.png|14-wheeled crane truck. Mugello Raffinati Vitesse Modified.png|The Mugello Raffinati Vitesse similar vehicle in it's possible two tone paint job and with a possible custom hood scoop. Possible Fire Truck.png|The "Hurricane chaser". JC4 Strorm truck with lighning ball at night.png|Alternative storm chaser with a lightning ball thingy. Rebel or Faction Armoured Vehicle.png|Faction armoured vehicle. Solis Cable Cars.png|The cable cars. Stria Carera Like Car Just Cause 4.png|The vehicle similar to the Stria Carera G/Stria Carera Standard. Stria Cucciola Just Cause 4.png|The vehicle resembling a Stria Cucciola. Stria Infimo S, Weltbus and Unknown SUV.png|The Stria Infimo S and '63 Autostraad Weltbus alike vehicles and an unknown SUV. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|Trains and railroads will be back again. Treaded Tank Firing Rear.png|The treaded tank firing. Treaded Tank Front Dark.png|The treaded tank driving at night. Treaded Tank Possibly Damaged.png|The treaded tank with thrusters attached to it. Unknown Civilian SUV.png|A new civilian SUV. Urga Ogar 7 V8 Sand Dunes Just Cause 4.png|A vehicle that looks similar to an Urga Ogar 7 V8 driving across dunes. Solis Fields and Tractor.png|A tractor in some fields. JC4 Hatchback with a racing kit.png|Hatchback with a racing kit. JC4 APC with an automated MG turret.png|APC with an automated MG turret. JC4 AA tank.png|2 views of the AA tank. JC4 articulated crane (left side).png|The crane. JC4 articulated crane (lifting a truck).png| JC4 truck with giant gun.png|The turret is automated. Be afraid if you see this and don't stand still. JC4 artillery truck (front corner).png| JC4 missile trailer.png|Missile trailer. JC4 light tank.png|Light tank. JC4 pre-launch gameplay (APC, van and trailer-tower).png|Trailer with a Guard Tower and an armored truck. JC4 Rebel armored truck (Funhaus video).png|Rebel version of the same truck. Armadillo Montacargas (Armadillo 506).png|Armadillo Montacargas (Armadillo 506). JC4 buggy at a desert town.jpg JC4 locomotive with Rico in the stunt position.png| JC4 snowmobile side closeup.png| JC4 Rico is chased in the desert, in the story trailer.png| JC4 tank crushing a car in the story trailer.png| JC4 Train and snowmobile in the story trailer.png| JC4 monstertruck.png| JC4 many cars lineup 1.png| JC4 many cars lineup 2.png| JC4 many cars lineup 3.png| JC4 Banda Conveyor.png| JC4 truck with car transporter trailer.png| JC4 truck with car transporter trailer (as a ramp).png| Sea vehicles Just Cause 4 Boat.png|The armed military boat. Stria Jetski Just Cause 4.png|The Stria PW 220 R-GT. Whaleshark and Village.png|A Whaleshark passing a village. JC4 trailer screenshot (new boat).png|The fan boat. JC4 trailer screenshot (two new boats).png|The military and fan boat together. JC4 landing ship.png|Possibly the biggest controllable ship. Aerial vehicles Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling AH-1 Cobra side view.png|The side of the Cobra inspired attack helicopter. JC4 Black Hand AH-1 Cobra like Attack Helicopter and Mustang.png|The same helicopter. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling AH-1 Cobra Upside Down.png|The Cobra type helicopter being flipped by what could be the new tether thrusters. Attack Helicopter Black Hand.png|Another attack helicopter more similar to the CS Navajo. JC4 screenshot from trailer two helicopters grappled together.png|Two types of attack helicopter. JC4 screenshot from trailer Black Hand drone.png|Black Hand drone that's launched from a hand-held device. JC4 trailer screenshot (new jet crashes into a glass dome).png|A swept wing type fighter aircraft crashing into a glass dome. Similar to F-14. F-16 2.png|The same plane with its wings in the wider positions. JC4 screenshot from trailer fighter jet firing missiles.png|The same aircraft firing missiles. Just Cause 4 vehicle resembling U41 Ptakojester.png|The U41 Ptakojester (or some vehicle similar to it) being sucked into a tornado. Solis Temples and Waterfall and Plane.png|A seaplane, which interestingly shares it's registration with every Urga U17 Akrobat form Just Cause 3. JC4 small picture of the double-rotor helicopter.jpg|An attack helicopter that appears to be a cross between an Mi-24 and Ka-52/50. Tornado and Plane.png|A plane similar in appearance to the Urga U17 Akrobat being sucked into a tornado. Transport Helicopter.png|The helicopter transporting Gabriella Morales Transport Helicopter Rear.png|Another shot of the same helicopter. JC4 screenshot from trailer transport helicopter landing.png|The underside of the helicopter. AH-1 Helicopters Attacking Bridge Settlement.png|Three attack helicopters attacking a settlement. AH-1 Type Helicopter Close Up.png|A close up of the AH-1 styled helicopter. Note it's triple minion setup. Airliner Blown Up.png|The airliner after being blown up. Airliner in Tornado.png|The most 'complete' shot of the airliner from the trailer. Eubus Eagle Like Helicopter Front.png|A helicopter similar to the Eubus Eagle. Eubus Eagle Type Helicopter.png|Another shot of the Eubus Eagle alike helicopter. Just Cause 4 Microjet.png|First shot seen of the 'microjet'. Just Cause 4 Microjet 2.png|The microjet pulling away revealing it's wings. Large Black Hand Drone.png|The large Black Hand drone and two smaller drones. Large Black Hand Drones.png|Another shot of the drones. Microjet Flying.png|Close up of the 'microjet' from the front. Microjet Wings Folded.png|The 'microjet' with it's wings folded. Microjet Wings Unfolding.png|The 'microjet's wings unfolding. Microlight Type Plane.png|A Microlight type aircraft. Skycrane Type Helicopter.png|The two skycrane type helicopters. Solis Mountains and Plane possibly copy.png|The possible private jet. JC4 trailer screenshot (train and helicopter).png|A helicopter in front of a train. U41 Ptakojesters at an Airport.png|Two U41 Ptakojesters at a large airport. Urga Racek Like Vehicle Just Cause 4.png|A helicopter alike the Urga Racek. Urga U17 Akrobat Type Plane.png|A plane similar to the Urga U17 Akrobat. JC4 blimp.jpg|The blimp seen during gameplay videos. EM-979 Airliner and blimp.png|EM-979 Airliner and Surveillance Airship. JC4 Prizefighter Tank with balloons (Funhaus video).png|Weaponized zeppelin (light tank with balloons). JC4 Rico on a hill, distant civilian blimp.png|Civilian blimp. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles‎ Category:Just Cause 4